docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunny Blues/Transcript
Theme song :Emmie and Alma's mom: Oh, hi, Doc. :Doc: Hi. What are you guys doing? :Alma: We're having a yard sale. We're getting rid of a bunch of old stuff we don't need anymore. :Emmie and Alma's mom: Alma, let's take one more look in the closets, see if we missed anything. :Alma: Gotta go. Bye, Doc. Oh, you can look at what we're selling. If you see anything you want, you can totally have it. :Doc: Thanks. :goes off :Lambie: Hi, Doc. :Stuffy: Hey, Doc. :Doc: Hi, guys. :Lambie: Oh. What is all this stuff? :Stuffy: Yeah. It almost looks like it's a yard sale. Wait. It is a yard sale! :Lambie: Where kids sell the toys they don't want anymore? Doc, you're not gonna... :Doc: No, no. I'm not selling you. It's Emmie and Alma's yard sale. :Stuffy: Whew. Well, in that case, we should totally get this wall-mounted singing turtle. It rocks! :Turtle: ♪ Well, I'm a rockin' Turtle, that's what I am ♪ Thank you. :Doc: Yeah. I don't think so. :Pickles: Muffled Hello? :Lambie: Did you hear that? :Pickles: Muffled Hello. :Doc: I think there's a toy calling us. :Pickles: Muffled Hello? :Lambie: Oh, uh, this one! :Stuffy: Well, I'm going in after her. Aah! Oh. Found her. :Doc: Chuckles Hi. I'm Doc McStuffins, and this is Lambie, and you've met Stuffy. :Pickles: Nice to meet you. My name is Pickles. :Lambie: Hi, Pickles. :Stuffy: Pickles? Isn't that a funny name for a bunny? :Pickles: Yeah, but Alma loved pickles when she was little. That's when she got me. So she called me Pickles 'cause she loved me, too. :Doc: We know Alma. :Pickles: You do? Oh, don't you just love her? I do. She's my gal. :giggles :Pickles: What is this place? Gasp Is this a yard sale? :Doc: It is, but don't worry. :Pickles: Don't worry? I'm in a yard sale. They're...getting rid of me! This is the only home I've ever had. I don't want to leave it. I love Alma, and I thought she loved me. :Doc: I'm sure she loves you. :Pickles: I thought she'd keep me forever. Now she's just tossing me away? :Stuffy: Oh, why would she do that? :Pickles: I don't know. I guess there must be something wrong with me. :Lambie: Oh, that's the saddest thing I ever heard. I'm not sure who needs this cuddle more, you or me. :Stuffy: I think it's me. Crying :Doc: Pickles, why don't you come back to my clinic, and I'll give you a checkup. See if I can find anything wrong with you. :Pickles: That's OK, Doc. If Alma doesn't want me anymore, I'll just pack up a few things and be on my way. :Stuffy: But who's gonna take care of you? :Pickles: I'll take care of myself. That way, no kid will ever break my heart again. Oh, I'm gonna miss her. :Doc: Why don't you come stay with us? I'd love to have you as a toy. :Pickles: Thanks, Doc, but I was loved, and look where it got me. I ended up in a cardboard box with a tag that says I'm for sell for... :Stuffy: 25 cents. :Pickles: 25 cents?! That all? Uh! Nice to meet you. Bye-bye. :Doc: Pickles, come back! :Lambie: Maybe we should talk to her, stuffed animal to stuffed animal. :Doc: Sounds like a good idea. I'm counting on you guys to bring her to the clinic. I'll be waiting. :Stuffy: You can trust us to do the job, Doc. Come on, Lambie. Ay ay! :giggles :Lambie: I realize it's hard to trust a dragon with a can on his head, but we'll bring Pickles back, no matter what. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. :Stuffy: Chuckles Sorry. :Doc: You, too, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Pickles! :Lambie: Pickles, wait! :Stuffy: Pickles! :Lambie: Pickles, wait! We want to talk to you. :Pickles: Grunting Oh, come on. :Stuffy: (trying to help Pickles climb the fence) Here. Let me give you a hand...and a tail. :Lambie: (angrily) Stuffy, we don't want her to climb the fence, remember? :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. (drops Pickles down) :Pickles: Oof. :Stuffy: Oops. Sorry, Pickles. :Pickles: It's OK, but you can't change my mind. I'm heading off on my own. :Lambie: Oh, Pickles, you need friends right now, and Doc--she's the greatest friend of all. :Pickles: But what if she finds out there's something wrong with me, then she gets rid of me, just like Alma did? :Lambie: Doc would never do that. :Stuffy: She loves us no matter what. That's what good friends do. :Lambie: Doc will love you, too. Come back with us. :Pickles: You guys would take me in? :Lambie: You bet we would. :Lambie: Hallie-- :Hallie: Hi! :Lambie: This is Pickles. :Hallie: Pickles, Doc was telling me all about you. You sure look like you've seen a lot of love in your day. :Pickles: It's true. I have. :Hallie: Doc, there's someone here to see you. :Chilly: Ah, thanks, Doc. I should have known I couldn't get the chicken pox. Only chickens get that. Oh, hi. I'm Chilly. :Doc: This is Pickles. She's Alma's toy. :Lambie: Alma put her in a... Whispering Yard sale. :Hallie: How could anyone sell such a lovely love as you? :Pickles: Because there's something wrong with me. I just don't know what it is. :Doc: That's why we're going to do a checkup. Come on. :Hallie: Heartbeat? :lub-dub :Doc: Strong. :Hallie: Stuffing. :giggles :Doc: Seems full. :Hallie: Eyes. :Doc: Clear. :Hallie: Nose? :Doc: Her nose! That's it! :Pickles: What's wrong with my nose? :Doc: You don't have one. :Pickles: Gasp It's gone! Oh, toys that are missing parts are always the first ones to end up in a yard sale. That must be why Alma got rid of me. :Doc: I know Alma, and I know how much she loves her toys. I just don't think she'd get rid of you because of something like a missing nose. I know I wouldn't. :Stuffy: That's good to hear. :Doc: But let's give you a new nose anyway. What did it look like? :Pickles: Well, it was plastic and blue and in the shape of a triangle. :Doc: Great. Now I know what I'm looking for. Hallie, I need my box of toy spare parts. :Hallie: Way ahead of you, Doc. :Doc: Let's see. Pickles, I'm sorry. I don't have any plastic noses right now, but what about a button? :Chilly: Oh, buttons are great. I got two of them. :Lambie: I think a button would look baa-aaeautiful. :Pickles: If you think so. :Doc: I only have one button, and it's green. :Pickles: But what if she doesn't love me when I have a green nose? :Doc: Oh, Pickles, she doesn't love you because of how you look on the outside. She loves you because of who you are on the inside. :Doc ::♪ It doesn't matter what you say or do ♪ ::♪ It doesn't matter if your eyes are brown or blue ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ She's gonna love you ♪ ::♪ Because ♪ ::♪ You're you ♪ :Pickles ::♪ She won't recognize the nose on my face ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ But she'd know that sweet smile anyplace ♪ ::♪ She's gonna love you ♪ ::♪ Because ♪ ::♪ You're you ♪ :Pickles ::♪ All the love and memories ♪ ::♪ I'd be so sad if she forgot about me ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ It doesn't matter if your fur's worn down ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And even if your nose is a button now ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ She's gonna love you ♪ ::♪ Because ♪ ::♪ You're you ♪ :Pickles: I guess if Alma loves me, it won't matter what color my nose is. :Doc: Good. Let's put it on. Hallie, button nose, please. :Hallie: One cute-as-a-cottontail button nose coming right up. :Doc: There. You look cute as a button. :Stuffy: And that is pretty cute. :Lambie: Take a look. :Pickles: I look so...different. What if Alma doesn't recognize me? :Doc: Alma loves you. No matter what color nose you have. :Pickles: OK. I'm ready to find out. And thanks. You guys helped me so much. :Doc: Come on. Let's go next door. :Alma: Hey, Doc. :Doc: Hi, Alma. I found something when I was going through your boxes. :Alma: Pickles! She's not supposed to be out here. :Doc: You weren't getting rid of her? :Alma: No! I love her. I'd never get rid of her. :Doc: That's what I thought. :Alma: Wait. How'd she get this nose? :Doc: Oh. I, uh, gave it to her. I saw she was missing her nose, and-- :Alma: It is so cute! I love her green nose. Mom, mom, what's Pickles doing out here? :Emmie and Alma's mom: I don't know. She must have fallen in the box by accident. You found her just in time. The yard sale is about to start, and I'm gonna need your help. :Alma: OK. Doc, I don't want to take any chances with Pickles. Will you put her in my room so she's safe? :Doc: Yup. I'd love to. :goes off :Pickles: My room! Oh, I'm home! :Stuffy: Nice digs. :Lambie: It's baa-aaeautiful. :Pickles ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Pickles: Doc, you were right. Alma would never get rid of me because of how I look. She loves me because of who I am. :Doc: That's how I feel about my toys. :Stuffy and Lambie: Aw. :Pickles: I'll just get snuggled up in my favorite spot and wait for Alma to come play with me. :Doc: If you ever need anything, you know who to call. :Lambie: Your friends. :Stuffy: That's us. :Doc: Bye! :Stuffy: Don't be a stranger! :giggles Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts